Pokemon Houenn Adventures
by tragichero-spike
Summary: May and Ty get their pokemon, and enter a feirce battle. Chapter 2: A new adventure and a bad beginning R/R
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, and if I did I'd be one rich..  
  
Prologue*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Since the first battle I saw when I was 4, I knew from that moment I wanted to be a trainer.  
  
My name is Ty; I'm the son of Norman. My Father was a trainer since he was 12, his first pokemon was a slowpoke, and he eventually battled all the way to the top of the Elite Four. Only to fall at the feet of the former Elite four leader, Gregory, who was later dethroned by the long time Indigo leader Lance. But that's not the point of this part of the story.  
  
When my Father lost to Gregory, Gregory decided that my Father was a very good trainer, he and my Father then pioneered in what is now known as Johto. Soon after returning from the wild, Gregory ended up being challenged for his position by 4 trainers, who had already beaten Gregory's friends and colleges. The leader of the group was Lance; he and Gregory battled while my Father watched. Gregory was defeated, and conceded the position of the leader of the Elite 4.  
  
Lance soon got rid of 2 of Gregory's elite 4 members, and replaced them with Lorelei and Bruno, but kept a tough old woman, but that upset the 4th member of the group, and older man, Giovanni. It turns out the reason Lance refused to give him a position is because he didn't see the pokemon weren't just tools to be used and then tossed away. Giovanni stormed off and vowed to get Lance for this, later challenging him to a battle, losing but getting the offer of a gym leader position, eventually leading him with a good base for Team Rocket.  
  
Back to my Dad. He was amazed at the battle that had taken place, a young child 10 years younger than my Father was at the time, 22, had taken his friend down. He challenged Lance to a battle, losing.. But Lance did offer him a job as a certified pokemon battle trainer, which he gladly accepted. Long story short, he moved to a small town in south Kanto, opened up a training center and Dojo, met my mom, trained people, and I was born! * fanfare! *  
  
Now, to when I was 4. I had snuck out of my room, above the training center/dojo, and had snuck down stairs, seeing my Dad and a young kid, maybe 13 or 14 with 2 friends and a pikachu. He challenged my Dad to a battle, and of course he called upon his best friend and trusted battling partner, Slowpoke, who had now evolved into slowbro. They engaged in a tough battle, by Dad's slowpoke throwing mega punches and mega kicks at the pikachu, while pikachu was using a variety of thunder attacks. It ended up in a draw when slowbro punched and pikachu used thunderbolt, connecting pikachu with a solid mega punch/thunder punch combo, and slowbro a blast in the face. They shook on a good battle, and talked for a while before my mom found me. I thought I'd be in trouble, but my Dad came to the rescue, saying he wanted to show me a real battle, I met the trainer and his friends, and don't remember much except that one wore a strange looking hat, one had red hair, and one had spiky hair.  
  
Every day from then on I was allowed to watch my Father. He had taught me many of the things he knew, and I became friends with his pokemon, especially a young growlith. That reminds me another story that does have some to do with this..  
  
It only happened about a couple months ago, my Father was leaving on a longer adventure than usual, and was leaving growlith, who had become an Arcanine, with me to protect me and my mom incase anything was to happen. Arcanine and I were on are way back home, after watching Dad leave by foot to Saffron city to go to the Indigo Plateau, when we were unexpectantly attacked by a sneasel. It leapt out of a nearby tree, claws extended and tried to use fury swipes on me. I fell backwards and the sneasel passed over me, and heard Arcanine give a great bark, and then felt the heat of fire, and the sight of a fire blast and sneasel flying back over me. I got up and got behind Arcanine, who unleashed a mighty roar, shook, and sending embers all over, and attacked with a fire spin. The sneasel went spinning, and flew off. We quickly went home, I riding his back.  
  
The reason he had left for so long was because he was being offered a job as a gym leader in a new pokemon league. We were soon to be moved to Little Root town, the home of another old friend of my Fathers, Professor Birch, who I first met when he was studying again under Professor Oak, another friend of my Dads. Professor Birch also had a daughter, who I had met on several different occasions, who was about my age. She was going to live next door to me in this small town. We were taken even farther self by boat, dropped off at a shore town, and had all our stuff delivered to our house by delivery truck, which I'm riding in now.  
  
The sound of the truck stops, everything shifts slightly, and the rear door popped open. Two men were ordering a small group of machoke to remove the boxes out of the truck; Ty hops out, and walks in finding his mother at the table, sipping some coffee. "Ty, all your stuff is upstairs and unpacked already, just re- set your clock." Said Ty's Mom. "OK mom!" Cried Ty, running upstairs. He looked around his new room; it looked a lot like his old room, nothing much different. He walked passed his TV and gamecube, and turned to his clock. "Lets see," He said, reaching up to the clock hands" Its. about 11:35 AM" He said to himself moving the hands on the clock to the right positions. "Ty Ty come quick!" Cried Ty's mom. Ty quickly sprinted down stairs, wondering what was the matter. "Your Father is on TV!" She cried, pointing at the TV. Ty looks around quickly seeing only 2 boxes unpacked, but all the machoke gone. He looks at the TV surprised to see his Father. 


	2. Mudkip and Treecko

"Lets see," He said, reaching up to the clock hands" Its. about 11:35 AM" He said to himself moving the hands on the clock to the right positions. "Ty Ty come quick!" Cried Ty's mom. Ty quickly sprinted down stairs, wondering what was the matter. "Your Father is on TV!" She cried, pointing at the TV. Ty looks around quickly seeing only 2 boxes unpacked, but all the machoke gone. He looks at the TV surprised to see his Father.  
  
"....and as the new Petalburg City Gym leader, what do you hope to show to trainers?" "Well," said Norman "I hope to show them that attacks and types aren't the only things that matter. Also, with the new rule of gym battles past, were you must have at least one student of yours fight the gym challenger, I plan on proving that further. The trainer must go through 3 of my students, each one having a high stat count in a specific area, such as attack or speed." "That's great! And finally, what does your badge, the balance badge, represent?" "Actually, it could represent many things. The balance of attack and defense, accuracy and speed, or the balance of attacks." "That's great. From Petalburg City gym, this is Gabby."  
  
Ty's Mom turned off the TV, and turned to Ty. "Well Ty, you should probably go see May, I'm sure she'll be glad you moved in! She lives 2 houses down, go see what she's up to. I have to straighten up the house anyway." She said to Ty. "OK, be back in a bit." Replied Ty.  
  
He stepped out of the house and looked around, seeing the few people wandering around, going about their daily business. He turned left and started walking towards May's house, wondering what she's up to, and when his father would be back home.  
  
He had reached May's house, and knocked on the door, and was greeted by May's mother. "Hello, Mrs. Birch, is May here?" Asked Ty. "No, she's at her fathers lab, helping him. You look familiar. Ty is that you?! I haven't seen you in 2 years! I'm sorry again I didn't make it back up last Christmas, I was sick." Said Mrs. Birch, obviously happy to see Ty again. "That's OK. Se you later." Replied Ty, starting to walks backwards. "Bye Ty, oh, the Lab is the big building down their." Mrs. Birch told Ty, pointing past some houses, to a small stack of smoke coming from a vent on the roof.  
  
Ty started running towards the building and upon arriving was surprised at how small it actually seemed. He knocked on the door and stepped in. He saw May sitting on a chair next to a big machine with a red dome, and another man walking around the lab, mostly putting books that were in boxes on the shelves. May looks over to him, and a look of surprise crossed her face. "Ty, I didn't expect to see you here so soon!" She cried, getting up and walking over to him, giving him a hug. "Yea, we had a clear trip here. So what are you doing here?" Ty asked her. "I came to see if my Dad needed help with anything. He got some new stuff and was setting it up, so- Suddenly a little kid wearing glasses burst in, breathing heavily. "Help.," said the boy " The professor.. He's.." The boy huffed and puffed a little more. "He's been attacked, he needs help." The boy finally got out what he wanted to say. " Oh my goodness!" cried May "take us to him, now!" Ty, May, Birch's assistant, and the boy ran out of the Lab, and ran out heading up towards May and Ty's house, passing them, and started heading for the path leading to Oldale Town.  
  
When they had run part of Route 101, they saw in an open field Professor Birch running from a poochyena. He was flailing his arms, yelling, and running around in a rather large circle. When he noticed Ty and May, he started yelling to them. At first Ty and May couldn't understand, but soon they realized he was yelling " In my bag, use the pokeballs, HURRY!!!" May and Ty saw his bag thrown to the ground, with the stuff spilled out of it. They saw 3 pokeballs, Ty reached for one, May reached for one, and Birch's assistant reached for the third, and all the other things sprawled on the ground.  
  
Ty and May tossed the pokemon, yelling at the same time "Pokeball, go!" From Ty's pokeball, out popped a little blue creature, with one orange spot on each cheek and small, short points extruding from them. "Mudkip!" it went enthusiastically. From May's ball, a green lizard looking thing popped out, its tail was long, but curled, and had its arms out as if it was balancing on something. "Treecko" it went.  
  
The poochyena stopped and turned to Mudkip and Treecko. It growled and tromped closer to the two. "Treecko!" Cried May, "Mudkip!" cried Ty, "Tackle attack!" they cried at the same time. Both pokemon rushed towards poochyena, hitting him right in the face. Poochyena went flying back, but recovered from his fall, full of rage. "GRA!" It roared, leaping at Treecko, fangs shown. He nearly got Treecko's shoulder, but missed and clamped right onto his arm. The attack had pierced Treecko's skin, but only slightly. A few drops of blood feel to the ground, and Treecko gave a punch to Poochyena's head. Poochyena detached, and was tackled from behind by Mudkip. Treecko then tackled Mudkip. "Treecko, don't attack him!" Cried May. Treecko focused once again on Poochyena. Treecko leapt forward, landed on Poochyena's back, and started riding him about. Poochyena ran about, trying to throw Treecko off his back, but to no avail. Mudkip got up from his tackle, and looked over at Ty. "Mudkip, tackle Poochyena when Treecko is thrown off." Ordered Ty. Mudkip nodded in response, and watched as Poochyena tried to throw Treecko off. Treecko was clinging on for dear life, and beat on Poochyena's head. After about 5 minutes of Treecko riding Poochyena, Poochyena finally had it, and rammed his back into a tree, finally ridding himself of Treecko. Mudkip took this opportunity to attack, and ran himself right into Poochyena, sending him flying. The threat of Poochyena was gone.  
  
Mudkip had a large grin on his face, and started running towards Ty, but was then suddenly blind-sided by a tackle attack from Treecko. 


	3. A new adventure and a bad beginning

Mudkip had a large grin on his face, and started running towards Ty, but was then suddenly blind-sided by a tackle attack from Treecko.  
  
"Treecko, no!" Cried May, drawing out the pokeball " Return!" The red beam shot right towards Treecko, but he jumped up and dodged it. He landed with his arms out and suddenly was struck in the chest. Mudkip had recovered from his attack and had tackled him back.  
  
He turned now and started heading for Ty again. Treecko got up and Ty knew what was coming, he pulled out the pokeball and returned Mudkip just as Treecko stuck the ground where Mudkip had been. May followed suite, with Treecko complying. "Well, that was fun." Said Birch. The other four just stared at him, mouths hanging a little open. They stood in silence until Professor Birch said, " Well, lets go back to my lab, shall we?" With that he walked past them, grabbed his bag from his assistant, and walked off. The rest stood there a little longer then followed him.  
  
"Dad, what were you doing?" was the first thing May said when they entered the lab. "Well," said the professor" I was on my way back from the Oldale Pokemon Center when that Poochyena attacked me, I was so scared that I dropped all my stuff, but thanks to this young boy, you guys found me and then saved me!" "What were you getting, professor Birch?" asked his assistant. "I was getting those pokemon, a friend of mine from Kanto said that a couple were moving down to here, and while packing up, they found 3 eggs. He hatched the eggs and those 3 pokemon were in them. He sent them to me to study, but I think instead I'll give them to you 3 to train. So, Ty, would you like Mudkip for keeps?" "Oh! Well, I am old enough to be a trainer, so, ok!" Replied Ty "That means I get Treecko, right Dad?" asked May "Yep, and you young man, get Torchic." "Thanks, my names Mitch." Said the little boy. The professor then handed each of them their respective pokeballs. As they took them, he also pulled out 3 other things. "These," he said " are pokedexes. They have data on many, many pokemon. They should help you on your journey; now, you'll need to go to Oldale's Pokemon Center to get trainer ID cards." "Well, then off we go!" cried Ty, raising his pokeball above his head. "Wait, before you leave, here." Said the professor's assistant, holding out 3 pokeballs, miniaturized. Her handed one to each of them. "Wow, thanks Gray!" Said May, setting it in her backpack.  
  
The 3 new trainers stepped out of the lab, and all headed home, to get ready to go. Ty reached his house in 5 minutes, walking part of the way with May. "You leaving to become a trainer?!" Cried Ty's Mom. "That's great! You should stop by and see your Dad first though." "OK, I will but first I have to stop at Oldale to get my ID." Ty stepped out of his house, ready to go off into the wide world!  
  
He ran to the entrance to route 101, stopping when he heard May "Wait up!" She shouted, running up to Ty "Lets go off together, it will be safer." They walked off for a while, heading North, seeing a couple of signs that pointed to Oldale, or warned of wild pokemon in the area. "Lets stop here for a bit." Requested Ty, sitting down and reaching into his pack. He pulled out a map and unfolded it. "Lets see, if we're here," said Ty, pointing to a spot on the map, "Then Oldale is only a mile and a half away." He stood up, and then noticed May was standing perfectly still, with a look of fear on her face. "What?" Asked Ty, turning his head, and then seeing what May saw.  
  
They were now facing a pack of Poochyena, about 10 or 15 of them. Ty's face changed from fear, to seriousness, and pull out Mudkip's pokeball. "Looks like this will be are first test May." Replied May to Ty's gesture. She followed suite, and both release their pokemon, "Treecko!" "Mudkip!" "Mudkip, tackle attack!" Ordered Ty. "Treecko, growl, then attack who ever trys to attack you first." Commanded May Mudkip slammed into the front-most Poochyena, and three Poochyena tossed him back to Ty's feet. Treecko growled, getting the attention of 4 Poochyena. Two of them moved forward, and the left of the two was stuck by Treecko, who then turned quickly and tackled the other. Mudkip was being tossed around and bitten, but wasn't out of the fight yet. He slammed into who ever he could when he had the chance. Six Poochyena were on Mudkip now, but he managed to knock out 2 others, and was now dripping blood in some spots. He slammed into one of the Poochyena's head, sending it flying, then running off into the woods. Treecko then jumped in to help, and bashed two on the head, and causing another two to collided with each other, making them both faint. But then a Poochyena slammed Treecko against a tree, and was now slashing at him, only hitting every now and then. "We have to help them, May!" Cried Ty, as Mudkip was tossed over three or four Poochyena. "I know, I've got it!" May responded, picking up a rock, and chucking it into the group of Poochyena, hitting it right in the leg, tipping it over. Ty then picked up a rock as well, and tossed it into the group, hitting another in the side, making it gasp for breath. There were now only five Poochyena still able to fight, most all but the 2 that were hit with rocks had escaped. Treecko and Mudkip were both bloody and bruised, but were still giving it there all, and smashed on a punch in the jaw. Then jumped over one that tried to tackle them both, kicking the two behind it in the head, and were then tackled by the last one. "Pokeball, go!" Cried May, tossing it at the Poochyena Mudkip and Treecko jumped over, who had run into a tree and fainted. The ball locked in the Poochyena, shaking only slightly, then confirmed the capture. "Yea!" Cried May, picking up the ball. "My first capture." "Not now May, we have others to tend to." Retorted Ty a little upset. Mudkip and Treecko had tackled the other Poochyena back, and were now done fighting, and had toppled over. "Return Treecko." "Return Mudkip."  
  
Soon, May and Ty were running up to the main desk of the Oldale Pokemon Center. "Please, Nurse Joy, you have to heal our pokemon!" May cried. Ty and May laid their three pokeballs on the desk. Nurse Joy quickly swept them up, calling for some aid, running off into a separate room. Ty and May took a seat in the center, waiting nervously. 


End file.
